


Pianoforte

by Nymeria25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform, eruri freedom, pianoforte
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria25/pseuds/Nymeria25
Summary: Erwin suonó delle note di una canzone che attirarono l'attenzione di Levi. Era lo stesso componimento che Levi suonava sempre, il suo preferito, e per questo si voltò a guardare Erwin che dall'altra parte della stanza lo guardava a sua volta con uno sguardo penetrante, ricco di passione. Levi sostenne lo sguardo di Erwin che sorrise comprendendo ciò che aveva suscitato quel componimento nella mente di Levi, il quale si appoggiò al muro dietro di lui, deciso a non mostrare alcuna emozione.





	Pianoforte

**Author's Note:**

> Giusto un episodio one shot per i miei connazionali (o per i quattro gatti stranieri che capiscono l'italiano) che avevo iniziato un po di tempo fa e che era rimasto lì a far nulla così ho deciso di finirlo.  
> Enjoy :)

23 dicembre 846, Quartier generale della legione esplorativa

Raramente si festeggiava nella legione esplorativa, ma la festa dell'antivigilia di Natale era ormai una tradizione. Nonostante non cambiasse granché per quanto riguardava il cibo o gli orari di lavoro, tutti erano più felici, nessuno pensava all'inferno fuori dalle mura o alla politica corrotta che minacciava si sciogliere la legione. Pensavano tutti ai due giorni seguenti, gli unici nei quali potevano rivedere le loro famiglie e tornare a casa, per poi tornare al quartier generale. Quelli che abitavano dall'altra parte del regno partivano la mattina cercando di arrivare a casa il prima possibile per stare più tempo con i propri cari. Persino i capitani delle squadre e il comandante stesso erano più rilassati nonostante non avessero il tempo per tornare a casa.

Quella sera erano rimasti in pochi al quartier generale, e i pochi rimasti facevano festa. Quelli che avevano abbastanza soldi avevano comprato nella cittadina vicino della carne essiccata da condividere con gli altri, alcuni avevano preso gli alcolici ed altri ancora avevano procurato i biscotti allo zenzero, specialità tipica natalizia di quella zona.

Finita la cena erano già quasi tutti ubriachi e c'era un'atmosfera serena quasi surreale per una base militare. Erwin stava suonando il pianoforte nella sala comune dove erano andati tutti finito il pasto. Era un vero professionista e suonava con movimenti fluidi, rilassato come se il pezzo che stava suonando fosse il più facile al mondo. Molti soldati erano incuriositi dalla bravura del comandante ma allo stesso tempo troppo intimoriti per osservarlo; altri invece non si curavano più dei gradi e gli facevano complimenti oppure iniziavano discorsi sulla musica che amavano di più.

"Levi! Togliti quell'espressione da perenne incazzato che hai in faccia e vieni a bere!" Biascicò Hanji barcollando verso Levi sorretta dal povero Moblit con al seguito Mike.

"Sono a posto così quattrocchi. Ora siediti prima che mi sbocchi addosso" rispose Levi alzando la bottiglia di birra che teneva in mano.

"Noioso come semp... Whaa!" non facendo in tempo a finire la frase Hanji cadde a terra e scoppió a ridere senza più riuscire a smettere.

"Tch. Chi le ha lasciato prendere da bere?"

Mike rise sotto i baffi "Levi sai bene che nessuno riesce a fermarla quando si mette qualcosa in testa, nel bene e nel male"

"Già, spero solo che non faccia cazzate"

Erwin suonó delle note di una canzone che attirarono l'attenzione di Levi. Era lo stesso componimento che Levi suonava sempre, il suo preferito, e per questo si voltò a guardare Erwin che dall'altra parte della stanza lo guardava a sua volta con uno sguardo penetrante, ricco di passione. Levi sostenne lo sguardo di Erwin che sorrise comprendendo ciò che aveva suscitato quel componimento nella mente di Levi, il quale si appoggiò al muro dietro di lui, deciso a non mostrare alcuna emozione.

Levi bevve un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia di birra e distolse lo sguardo solo quando le proteste di Hanji che non voleva andare nella sua stanza, furono più forti della musica e delle voci di sottofondo dei pochi soldati rimasti nella sala.

Finita la birra, Levi attraversó la stanza e, dopo averla appoggiata sul primo tavolo che aveva trovato, si fermò vicino ad Erwin che stava ancora suonando con gli occhi chiusi, perso nella musica. Levi mise le dita sui tasti del pianoforte e iniziò ad accompagnare la melodia che stava suonando Erwin, che apri gli occhi e sorrise. Suonarono insieme per un po accompagnandosi l'un l'altro, creando melodie sempre nuove.

Quando Erwin smise di suonare e si accese una sigaretta, Levi lo guardò aspirare un paio di volte e fece a sua volta due tiri quando Erwin gliela passò.

"Vieni qui" invitò Erwin prendendo delicatamente la mano di Levi che si sedette a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia.

"Ho suonato solo per te questa sera Levi" bisbigliò Erwin prima di iniziare a baciare il collo di Levi da sotto il mento fino alle clavicole. Levi spostò la testa lasciando più spazio ad Erwin e strinse la presa sulle sue braccia. Quando la bocca di Erwin si posò su quella di Levi aprendogli le labbra quest ultimo emise un lieve gemito baciando sempre più disperatamente Erwin e iniziando involontariamente a muovere i fianchi a ritmo sul bacino di Erwin.

"Levi... Ah... Andiamo di sopra..." Ansimò Erwin tra un bacio e l'altro. Quando si alzarono dalla panca del pianoforte Levi notò che l'erezione di Erwin era già molto evidente e si diressero velocemente verso la stanza di Erwin sperando di non incontrare nessuno lungo il tragitto.

Una volta nella stanza Erwin accese alcune candele per illuminare un po la stanza e ravvivò il fuoco nel camino.

"Dio, Erwin quando imparerai a tenere ordinata la tua stanza? Sei peggio di un bambino" lo rimproverò Levi mentre sistemava la scrivania e altri oggetti sparsi per la stanza.

"Scusa sai come sono, se non ci fossi tu a sistemarla ogni giorno sarebbe ridotta anche peggio" ammise Erwin.

"Vieni qua e finisci quello che hai iniziato" lo invitò Levi ed Erwin si gettò subito verso di lui iniziando a baciarlo di nuovo.

Erwin era perso nell'assaporare la bocca di Levi che sapeva di menta e tabacco, un'unione che gli faceva venire voglia di divorarlo, quando sentì le dita di Levi allentare le cinghie del l'uniforme che gli cingevano il petto. Erwin si tolse la giacca e iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia con foga senza mai staccare le labbra da quelle di Levi.

Spingendo Erwin verso il letto anche Levi si tolse la giacca e la camicia e salì a cavalcioni su Erwin. Sentendolo premere sotto di lui Levi tolse velocemente la restante parte dell'uniforme di Erwin che gli fasciava il bacino e le gambe e iniziò a sbottonargli i pantaloni. Un gemito di sollievo uscì dalla bocca di Erwin quando finalmente non sentì più la pressione dei pantaloni ormai troppo stretti sulla sua erezione.

"Guardati come sei eccitato solo dopo avermi baciato, più invecchi più diventi pervertito" disse Levi liberando il membro di Erwin dai boxer.

"E tu sei sempre così critico, anche se sai benissimo che questo è solo a causa tua" rispose Erwin trattenendo un gemito di piacere quando Levi gli sfilò i boxer e lo cinse con la mano muovendola lungo la sua lunghezza.

"Levi...ah..." Erwin non trovò le parole per finire la frase quando Levi lo prese in bocca interamente e iniziò a succhiare. Una mano di Erwin si chiuse istintivamente sulla testa di Levi tirandogli un po i capelli dandogli il ritmo che voleva. Levi leccò la punta lentamente, stimolandola, tornò giù fino alla base e infine lo prese di nuovo tutto in bocca facendo passare la lingua tutto attorno. Erwin iniziò a muovere i fianchi spingendo nella mano di Levi che lo aveva cinto alla base del suo membro per stimolarlo di più.

"Dio Levi... Ah... Levi, sto per venire... Ahh" gemette Erwin tra continui spasmi e tremiti senza fiato mentre veniva nella bocca di Levi che ingoiò tutto.

Erwin mollò la presa sulla testa di Levi si sollevò e si pulì i lati della bocca con il retro della mano, soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto. Erwin dopo aver ripreso il fiato si gettò sul suo compagno baciandolo con foga. Adesso nella bocca di Levi oltre al tabacco e alla menta sentiva anche il suo sapore, sentiva che Levi era suo e di nessun altro.

"Adesso viene il tuo turno" bisbigliò Erwin nell'orecchio di Levi spingendolo sul letto. Un gemito di sorpresa uscì dalle labbra di Levi mentre sentiva le forti braccia di Erwin spingerlo verso il letto e bloccarlo sotto di lui. Levi sentì la bocca di Erwin succhiargli un capezzolo facendogli inarcare la schiena dal piacere. Gli bació poi il petto scolpito fino all'ombelico dove iniziava una striscia di peli scuri che lo invitava ad andare fin sotto i pantaloni di Levi, dove ormai si vedeva chiaramente la sua eccitazione.

Erwin gli passò lentamente una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, lentamente, accarezzandolo, fin quando Levi non si morse un labbro e gemette per la frustrazione.

"Abbi pazienza Levi, devi goderti questi momenti" disse piano Erwin con una bassa voce seducente.

"Vaffanculo Erwin, muoviti" ringhió di rimando Levi iniziando a muovere i fianchi per avvicinarsi di più alla mano di Erwin che lo sfiorava solamente.

Erwin rise alla risposta di Levi e si chinò ancora una volta per baciarlo fin quando non si dovettero staccare per riprendere fiato. Il comandante allora si concentrò nuovamente sui bisogni di Levi, prese la zip dei pantaloni e gliela abbassò lentamente, sfiorando sempre leggermente il rigonfiamento sottostante. A quel punto Levi non resistì più. Con entrambe le mani si sfilò contemporaneamente pantaloni e boxer e li lasciò cadere dal letto.

Si avventò nuovamente sulla bocca di Erwin, spingendo con una mano la sua testa in basso per unirsi a lui e con l'altra gli prese entrambi i loro membri eretti e li strusciò l'uno con l'altro. Stavano ansimando entrambi quando Levi decise che non ne poteva più dei preliminari.

"Dammi quel coso che hai tra le gambe Erwin, non ce la faccio più".  
Erwin rise, "Si chiede per favore di solito, non te l'ha mai insegnato nessuno?"  
La risposta di Levi fu un grugnito contrariato, ma quando sentì un dito di Erwin premere sulla sua entrata emise un gemito estasiato.

Erwin iniziò a fotterlo con le dita per prepararlo. Nonostante Erwin sapesse che Levi odiava la preparazione, se la prendeva con comodo, assaporando ogni momento e cercando di stampare nella sua memoria le espressioni che si manifestavano sul volto del suo compagno, così rare negli altri momenti della giornata.

Quando anche il terzo dito fu all'interno di Levi e gli stimolò la prostata, gli si mozzò il fiato e un tremito di piacere attraversó il suo corpo da capo a piedi.

"Er... Ah... Erwin, dammelo, mi hai preparato abbastanza".  
Questa volta Erwin non aspettò di farselo ripetere due volte, sfilò le dita dall'interno del compagno e le rimpiazzò con il suo membro.

La sensazione di pienezza provocò in Levi gemiti ancora più sonori intramezzati da colorite imprecazioni. Dal canto suo Erwin si sentì stringere tutto attorno e penetrò Levi fino in fondo, fermandosi giusto un attimo per permettere a Levi di adattarsi alla nuova intrusione.  
Quando Levi lo cinse con le gambe attorno al bacino, Erwin capì che era arrivato il momento di muoversi. Iniziò a scoparlo dapprima con movimenti lenti e decisi che si tramutarono ben presto in un andatura molto più ritmica e aggressiva.

Levi aveva il fiato corto ma era talmente ansioso di venire che iniziò a muoversi anche lui incontrando Erwin a metà strada.  
Erwin grugnì e per evitare di essere troppo rumoroso, si appoggiò su un avambraccio e con l'altra mano indirizzò il volto di Levi verso il suo per soffocare i loro gemiti in un bacio.

Quando ormai entrambi erano vicini all'orgasmo il ritmo delle spinte di Erwin era diventato disperato e Levi non si faceva più problemi a contenere la sua voce e le sue bestemmie.

"Erwin... Ah sì cazzo, così.. Ah sto... Sto per venire", gemette Levi senza fiato.  
"Levi sto perdendo il controllo", appena finita la frase Erwin venne con un ringhio basso che soffocò mordendo la pallida pelle di Levi alla base del collo.  
Dopo pochi secondi anche Levi lo seguì nel l'orgasmo e caldo liquido bianco si sparse sul suo torace e in parte su quello di Erwin che ansimante cercava di non collassare sul piccolo corpo di Levi mentre riprendeva il fiato e le forze.

Dopo un paio di minuti Erwin uscì da Levi e si lasciò cadere sul letto di fianco a lui, appagato e stanco.  
Levi si alzò in silenzio per andare a pulirsi con un asciugamano bagnato e una volta almeno in parte pulito tornò sul letto e si raggomitolò vicino ad Erwin.

Con un'espressione soddisfatta Levi guardò Erwin girarsi sul fianco e cingergli il bacino con il suo forte braccio.

Non servivano parole per esprimere le loro emozioni e i loro sentimenti e lo sapevano entrambi. Bastò un breve scambio di sguardi penetranti, blu e grigio che si fondevano in un unica dimensione e, dopo un ultimo bacio lento, pieno di passione, si addormentarono.


End file.
